The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an information handling system that provides for the compensation of Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) degradation.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such, as, for example, desktop computers, laptop/notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, televisions, and/or other computing systems known in the art are beginning to utilize Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices for displaying information generated by the computing device. OLED display devices are desirable due to their wider color gamut and thinner/lighter structure as compared to conventional display technologies, characteristics that are particularly beneficial to mobile computing systems such as the laptop/notebook computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones discussed above. However, OLED display devices suffer from issues that have impeded their implementation in computing systems. For example, because OLEDs utilize organic materials that emit light in response to an applied current and/or voltage, OLEDs degrade over time as they're used. Furthermore, OLEDs that emit different colors (e.g., red, blue, and green) have been found to have different degradation profiles (e.g., blue emitting OLEDs degrade relatively faster than red and green emitting OLEDs). As such, as OLED display devices age, the image quality is affected due to the different degradations in the blue, red, and green emitting OLEDs.
Conventional systems for dealing with OLED degradation typically involve compensation circuits that monitor the current, voltage, or combinations thereof into and out of the OLED to determine the color being produced by that OLED, and then adjust the current, voltage, or combinations thereof into the OLED to produce a desired color (determined based on a desired output current, voltage, or combinations thereof). For example, in such conventional systems the current to a blue emitting OLED in a pixel may be increased to modified the color emitted by that blue emitting OLED in order to maintain a desired color of that pixel that has changed due to the degradation of the blue emitting OLED. However, the increasing of the current to that blue emitting OLED operates to accelerate the degradation of that blue emitting OLED. In another example, the current to a red emitting OLED and/or green emitting OLED in a pixel may be decreased to modify the color emitted by that red emitting OLED and/or green emitting OLED to maintain a desired color of that pixel that has changed due to the degradation of the blue emitting OLED. However, the decreasing of the current to that red emitting OLED and/or green emitting OLED operates to decrease the brightness of that pixel.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved OLED degradation compensation system.